


71. The True You

by djchika



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>instantklainehappiness asked you: a phone call where they talk about the amazing quickie they had and then mush happens because Darren tries and thinks he's good at romance but he actually sucks quite bad would be cool with Chris going "if you keep talking like that sex shall be permanently off the table"</p>
            </blockquote>





	71. The True You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 9, 2012
> 
> Part of My Crisscolfer 100 Ficlet (Drabble) Challenge

Chris was deep in his writing when the sound of Darren’s self-assigned ring tone filled the room. It wasn’t _Teenage Dream_ , thank God, although Chris wasn’t sure if _Sexy Back_ was better or worse.

He picked up the phone but didn’t let go of his laptop. As much as he loved spending time with Darren it meant time spent not writing and he had a deadline he needed to meet.

“Hey, Darren. What’s up?”

“Hi Chris,” was the soft reply.

Chris frowned, looking out the trailer window. It was a reflex since he couldn’t really see out of it. “Didn’t you just leave the lot? Are you on the phone while driving?”

”What? Um, no. I pulled over.”

“Okay. Did you forget something or-“ he finally shut his laptop, expecting to see Darren’s beanie or glasses lying around.

He heard Darren take a couple of measured breaths.

Chris frowned, “Dar-“

“I love you.”

 “Oh, ” was all Chris could manage. Well, he sure as hell didn’t expect _that._

Darren didn’t seem to pick up on Chris’ shock though, “Chris, being with you today, it was – it was amazing.”

“That was practically a quickie, Darren,” he interjected trying to shake off some of the haze.

Darren _loved_ him.

 “It doesn’t matter because I just as quickly realized that I’m in love with you.”

Darren loved _him._

Wait, what that was supposed to be romantic?

“Is this really something we should be discussing over the phone?” he asked weakly.

“ Chris, you were there last year when I found out my ex was cheating on me. And since then people have been saying I’m skeptical about love but I didn’t believe them. Being with you these past few months. I couldn’t help it. I am so in love with you. I could live in the moon where there isn't, you know, gravity and shit and I'd still fall for you.”

Interesting, Chris thought. Darren talked in puns when he rambled.

“You take my breath away, Chris,” Darren said breathlessly.

Oh great, now Chris was thinking in puns.

“I know love is a touchy subject for you, you’ve never really had a boyfriend before and neither have I but you have to believe the dealer when I say that this is real.”

Oh God, it was getting worse.

“Darren, shut up for a minute, okay?” Chris took a moment to gather himself but he couldn’t control the smile that spread on his face. He loved Darren, awful humor and all.

“I love you too,” Chris finally said.

The laugh that came from Darren was happy and carefree. It made Chris feel a little light-headed.

“I want to kiss you.”

Chris bit his lip to keep his smiling from splitting his face open. “Then _come_ back here, doofus.”

“Getting ideas, darling?”

His mind took a moment to catch up but when it did his face immediately reddened at the memory of their afternoon tryst. Chris’ inner writer frowned, did that count as a pun or was that a double entendre?  The things this boy did to his mind.

“Shut up, _dear_ , and just get here already.”

Darren chuckled, “Already the old married couple aren’t we? I know it’s too early for to talk about this, but I think marriage has a nice ring to it.”

Oh great, God.

"Darren,” Chris warned, “One more awful joke and sex will be permanently off the table."

On the other end of the line, he could hear Darren’s stifled laughter. He seemed to have clamped a hand over his mouth.

Chris groaned when he realized what he just said. "Fine,” he sighed. “Say it."

"How about on the table, can we do it on the table?"

"You're hopeless."

"You love me."

Chris grinned. Yes, he really did.


End file.
